overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Oasis
Oasis is one of the maps in Overwatch. It is a Control map. It has three stages: City Center, Gardens, and University. Oasis is one of the world's most advanced cities, a shining jewel rising from the Arabian Desert. A monument to human ingenuity and invention, researchers and academics from around the region came together to found a city dedicated to scientific progress without restraints. The city and its inhabitants are governed by the Ministries, a collection of brilliant minds who possess many secrets that have attracted the interest of powerful organizations from around the world. Media ;City Center oasis_screenshot_2.png oasis_screenshot_3.png oasis_screenshot_4.png oasis_screenshot_5.png oasis_screenshot_6.png oasis_screenshot_7.png oasis_screenshot_8.png oasis_screenshot_9.png oasis_screenshot_10.png oasis_screenshot_11.png ;Gardens oasis_screenshot_12.png oasis_screenshot_13.png oasis_screenshot_20.png oasis_screenshot_14.png oasis_screenshot_15.png oasis_screenshot_16.png oasis_screenshot_17.png oasis_screenshot_18.png oasis_screenshot_19.png oasis_screenshot_21.png ;University oasis_screenshot_22.png oasis_screenshot_23.png oasis_screenshot_24.png oasis_screenshot_25.png oasis_screenshot_26.png oasis_screenshot_27.png oasis_screenshot_28.png oasis_screenshot_29.png oasis_screenshot_30.png oasis_screenshot_31.png Videos NOW AVAILABLE Oasis New Map Preview Overwatch (AU) Story Oasis was founded by eight members of the Ministries, a collection of scientist organizations from around the world. It was designed to be an ideal technocracy, where research and innovation are unrestricted. The city has one of the most educated populations in the world. The Ministry of Geology is responsible for much of the technology required to build the city in the Arabian desert. It is contained within a massive artificial lake and is constantly expanding. The streets are temperature controlled by mist dispersers, and crime is extremely low thanks to predictive surveillance. At the center of Oasis is a large, unfinished tower that is set to continue expanding until it is the tallest freestanding building in the world. Its exact purpose is unknown, but it is related to the city's data gathering and computational efforts. At the base of the tower is a university with a database of all known printed material. At the north end of the city is the Abu Hassoun Gardens, an island maintained by the Ministry of Biology. At the east end is the city center, where all ministries meet and traffic is notoriously ruthless. Translations Easter Eggs *The three stages are arranged in an L shape, with the University in the center and the City Center and Gardens facing it. *In the University, both spawn rooms are laboratories where drones are studying objects. One has a large stone slab, and the other has a large ball of ferrofluid. *The restaurant, elBuffi, is a reference to the Spanish restaurant elBulli. *The elBuffi spawn room has several omnic butlers that will say one of the following lines when approached: **''"How may I serve you?"'' **''"May I take your order?"'' **''"Would you like to know the specials?"'' **''"I don't need this tip!"'' **''"Would you like sparkling or still?"'' Trivia *Oasis was originally revealed at BlizzCon 2016, although its art assets were incomplete. It was officially added to the Public Test Region on November 29, 2016. *Oasis is the first map to use Jump Pads outside of Lúcioball, as well as the first to have an environmental hazard that is not a cliff. Both are on the City Center stage. Patch Changes * * * * }} de:Oasis es:Oasis fr:Oasis ko:오아시스 pl:Oaza ru:Оазис Category:Maps Category:Location Category:Cities